Mistletoe
by remuslives23
Summary: James Potter is a dead man! James' life is hanging in the balance when he locks Sirius and Remus in their bedroom just before Christmas. It'll take more than a kiss to satisfy this mistletoe. S/R Will be slash. I'm a slash virgin so I need reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first SLASH fic. I wrote this first chappie in literally ten minutes so it may be crap. We don't do the whole 'Mistletoe' thing much in Australia but it fascinates me. I'm writing the rest of it today hopefully, so I'm hoping for some reviews to let me know whether it's worth continuing or if it's complete and utter rubbish.**

**WARNING: SOLO M. and Slash later so don't ready if you don't likey!**

**BTW: Don't own anything, not making any money. This is costing me money! Don't sue!**

* * *

'What the fuck!'

Remus turned around when Sirius swore, tugging at the bedroom door. 'What's wrong?' he asked, when the dark haired boy kicked it and swore.

'It won't open,' he growled, kicking it again.

'For Merlin's sake, Pads,' said Remus, pulling out his wand and walking to the door. 'Use your head. Those idiots put a locking charm on it, that's all.'

He pointed his wand at the lock and sighed. James had been the last out that door and had obviously thought it would be hysterical to lock Remus in the bedroom with his secret crush. But Remus didn't. He'd found it difficult to spend time alone with Sirius ever since he'd realised that he was gay last year and, more terrifyingly, that his friend seemed to be just his type.

'Alohomora,' he said confidently, then both boys ducked as the spell rebounded and went shooting past their heads and into the bathroom behind them.

'Yeah, that worked really well,' Sirius said sarcastically, resuming his efforts at trying to yank the door open.

Remus glared at him and shoved his wand back into his pocket, joining Sirius in trying to force the door open. But it wouldn't budge.

'Maybe if we yell out, someone will hear us,' Remus suggested and Sirius nodded, both boys yelling, 'Hey!' and hammering on the solid wood, hoping someone was passing and would answer.

After a few minutes, Remus stopped, panting slightly. 'They must have all gone to breakfast,' he muttered then felt a little shiver of panic.

It was the first day of the Christmas holidays and both he and Sirius were going home today for the break. What if they couldn't get out?

'James or Pete will come looking for us,' he said, not all that certainly, looking over at Sirius who narrowed his eyes.

'Who do you think did this?' he said, then went to sit on his bed. 'Fuck, I can't believe it.'

He was furious with James, having no doubt that this was his idea. He would have thought he was helping Sirius by doing this, but he wasn't. How was it helping to lock him in a room with the person who, for the last couple of months, confused and rattled him more than anyone?

He lay back on the mattress, listening to Remus try every spell he could think of to get the door unstuck.

'Even the sound of his voice does it for me,' he thought despairingly, as he felt his cock twitch

After six and a bit years of friendship and knowing for certain that he was as straight as a die, Sirius had found himself waking up one morning, sweaty and sticky, after a wet dream that featured none other than one of his best friends. He had been disturbed by the experience but shook it off, figuring a dream was just a dream.

That was until the next morning when he woke up with a start, breathing heavily from the images that were still spinning through his mind. Remus touching him, Remus kissing him, Remus lowering his head and…

'Fuck,' he'd muttered, his hand falling to his hard cock and stroking it hard and fast until he came, arching up as that image of Remus with his lips around his prick refused to be banished.

He'd been distant with Remus ever since, despite his best efforts not to allow it, and he knew Remus had noticed. You could cut the air with a knife when they were alone together…like now.

Sirius realised Remus had stopped casting spells and lifted his head, looking over at the werewolf, who was frowning at the door, mumbling under his breath. Sirius sighed, trying not to let his eyes drop to the other boy's ass. It had taken a month of dreams for him to come to terms with the fact that he may be bisexual. He'd never been attracted to another male before but the idea had never repulsed or disgusted him. He just never thought it would be something he'd want.

'But,' he thought as he couldn't stop his eyes wandering. 'It seems like I do.'

As his head fell back he saw a flash of green and red on the ceiling. He sat up, staring up at the item then swore loudly when he realised what it was.

'Fuck,' he spat, getting to his feet. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck. That complete and utter asshole.'

Remus turned around, staring at him in confusion. Sirius looked at him, his face furious, and pointed at the ceiling. Remus looked up then, as comprehension hit, swore as well.

'Shit!' he said softly, then he glanced over at Sirius who was bright red.

'I told you and James that those things would get you into trouble,' he snapped, turning pink himself.

Both of them knew now why the door wouldn't open and as far as they were concerned, James Potter was a dead man walking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts for this story. Hope you enjoy this second chapter. Cheers! :-)**

**WARNING: Slash - eventually. Maybe next chapter...if I get enough reviews...**

* * *

Chapter Two

'Oh God, why did I open my big mouth?' Sirius thought angrily, falling back onto the bed, throwing an arm across his hot, red face so he couldn't see the sprig of mistletoe mocking him from the ceiling. 'I'm going to kill him.'

It started innocently enough just over a week ago. It was supposed to be just a joke.

James and Sirius had been mucking around with some mistletoe that James had nicked from the Great Hall, hoping to use it to encourage Lily Evans, his recently acquired girlfriend, to snog him senseless. They'd had a few drinks, talking about who they wouldn't mind getting underneath the mistletoe, when Sirius said how wonderful it would be if mistletoe could get them laid instead of just a kiss.

'We could put a spell on it so it locked you and Lily in a cupboard that would only open after you'd shagged,' he laughed, waving his glass of Firewhiskey then complaining as it sloshed over the top of the cup.

James had thought it was brilliant scheme and enthused over the idea in the way that quite tipsy people do, then they'd both promptly forgotten about it when they passed out.

Or so Sirius had thought until James strode triumphantly into their room a couple of nights later.

'I did it,' he bragged, holding the mistletoe over his head like a trophy.

'Did what?' Remus murmured, not looking up from his book, quite used to James' bold statements and finding his work of fiction much more interesting.

'Created the ultimate mistletoe,' he replied, throwing himself down on the bed next to Moony and shoving the greenery under his nose.

'It's charmed,' he explained as Remus closed his book with a sigh and took the offered leaves. 'I put it up, utter a few magic words and bam! Sex!'

Sirius grinned and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, accidentally kicking a reclining Peter, who yelped and sat up, rubbing his head.

'You did it by yourself?' he asked, reaching over and grabbing the normal looking mistletoe off Remus. 'Why didn't you tell me? It'll really work? You have to have sex to release the spell?'

Peter snatched it off Sirius and examined it, searching for whatever it was that guaranteed sex.

James smirked and pulled the plant off Peter. 'Working backwards, the answers to your questions are yes, you have to have sex; yes, it will work. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to stuff it up like you did our self erasing quills and, finally, I'm the only one with a girlfriend, or boyfriend,' he said, glancing at Remus with a smile. 'So, I'm the most likely to get any use out of this therefore I did it myself to try and expedite the process. To get laid as soon as possible,' he translated for a confused looking Peter.

'How will mistletoe get you laid?' Remus asked, still puzzled. 'What have you done to it?'

James grinned and explained the idea Sirius had, watching as the brown haired boys face turned pink.

Sirius lay back down on his bed, avoiding Remus' gaze as the boy frowned over at him.

'This is a really bad idea,' Remus said, putting his prefect face on. 'What if whoever you're locked in a cupboard with doesn't want to have sex with you? You'd be stuck there for days or they'd be forced to shag you.'

'Then I utter the other magic words which will release the spell,' James told him then he stood up. 'Or I'll put a expiry on the charm. Come on, Moony. I'd never force anyone to do anything they didn't _really_ want to do.'

His eyes slid suggestively over to an oblivious Sirius then back to Remus who, having gotten the thinly veiled hint, glared furiously at the boy and reopened his book.

* * *

James wasn't stupid. He'd noticed the distance between two of his friends lately. It had just happened to coincide with Sirius' revelation to him that he thought he might be bisexual and it didn't take a genius to work out exactly who had sparked Pads sudden interest in members of the same sex. Sirius wasn't the most subtle man on earth, his eyes often following Remus unnecessarily, and his declaration had come only a few months after other boy admitted to all three of his friends what he himself had known for some time. He was gay.

'Don't fancy girls at all,' he said, just before the summer holidays, then bit his lip as he waited for their reactions which, after a pregnant pause, were supportive.

It had been more of a shock to James that Remus was gay than it had been when Pads told him he fancied blokes as well as women. He'd had to get himself pretty pissed first then garbled his confession at one in the morning on Halloween to a half asleep and equally as ratted James. To be honest, he'd always suspected Sirius might swing both ways so it hadn't been a big surprise when the nervous boy blurted it out

'Don't worry 'bout it, Paz,' he'd slurred, patting his friend's head in what he thought was a comforting way but really came close to giving the boy concussion. 'I shtill love ya - even if ya do wanna shag boys. Hey! You 'n Moony shud shag. He likes boysh ya know.'

He was too drunk to be aware that Sirius' face turned red but a few days later, he'd noticed Sirius was making an effort to not be alone with the werewolf.

He watched them closely, starting to see the clues. The way Remus nearly bolted out of the room when Sirius was dressing, the way they avoided physical contact with each other when they'd been so affectionate until now, the way Sirius would follow James or Peter to do whatever they were up to rather than stay alone with Remus in their room.

* * *

Remus had admitted his crush reluctantly after James came right out and asked if he fancied their friend.

'Prongs, you can't say anything to him,' he'd begged, his blue eyes pleading. 'It's nothing. Just a bit of a crush or something. It'll go away.'

James hadn't said a word, not even when he'd sat down with Sirius and asked him if Remus was the bloke he'd told him he'd been having dreams about.

'Course not,' he'd lied, his face turning red.

James had pushed him though, and he'd finally admitted that Remus had been the one in his dreams.

'I'd never do anything,' he insisted. 'I don't even know if they mean anything. They're probably like those dreams about winning money or dying - you know, they mean something completely different to what they're actually about. You won't say anything to Moony, will you?'

James had agreed he'd keep his mouth shut, but formulated a scheme that would hopefully lead to the pups admitting their attraction to each other themselves. The scheme that had led to the current situation, and to the rapidly developing duel plans for the assassination of purveyor of said scheme.

* * *

"James bloody Potter,' Remus muttered, glaring at the boy's bed in lieu of being able to glare at the boy himself.

He'd set them up beautifully. They had arranged to spend the few days before Christmas at James' house so their parents wouldn't be expecting them until the evening on Christmas Eve.

'Prat,' he thought, recalling James' insistence yesterday that they come to his place for a few days. 'No wonder he wouldn't take no for an answer. What the hell does he expect will happen here?'

As much as he was attracted to Sirius, he knew his friend was straight and respected that. Even if Pads had been interested in men, Remus wasn't sure he'd ever do anything about his emerging feelings, not wanting to ruin what had been until recently, a friendship that meant everything to him.

He frowned, sinking down onto the foot of his bed. Sirius had taken the news Remus was gay in his stride, treating him exactly the same as he always had, except now he pointed out tasty boys instead of girls that he thought would suit his friend. They still wrestled together, they still talked, Pads still slung an arm over his shoulders when he was trying to convince him to ignore a bit of rule breaking. Everything had been normal: until a few weeks ago, when Sirius had started to withdraw. Now, he wouldn't stay in a room alone with Remus and all the affection and physical contact they'd previously enjoyed was gone.

He sighed, chancing a glance over at Sirius, who was lying on his bed with an arm over his face. His stomach squirmed as his eyes dropped to the boys slightly exposed stomach. The trail of dark hair leading down into his jeans drew his eye lower and he was startled to realise that Sirius was a little hard, the front of his jeans revealing a more distinctive bulge than usual. Remus felt his face flushing and quickly looked away, but not before he felt a corresponding reaction in his own jeans.

'Shit,' he thought, wriggling a little as his pants tightened uncomfortably. 'Why would he be hard?'

A possible reason struck him and he frowned. There was no way Sirius could be attracted to boys.

Was there?

As he thought, he stared at James' bed and after a minute, realised that he was looking right at an envelope poking out from under the boys pillow. He quickly stood up and moved across the room to snatch it out from under the cushion, his actions making Sirius look over at him.

'What is it?' he asked, sitting up when he saw Remus tearing open the envelope that had his and Sirius' names on it.

Remus frowned as he read it aloud.

_Sorry guys, but you need to talk about whatever it is that's bothering you both. I've hidden some food and drinks in a box under my bed. I charmed the mistletoe so don't bother trying to pull it down. Only the magic words will break the spell and neither of you know them, although you're welcome to try. There's an expiration on the charm - Christmas Eve - but hopefully, you'll have worked out how to get out of there by then. Sorry, but it had to be done._

_James_

Remus looked up at Sirius, who looked every bit as pissed off as he felt.

'Fucking Potter,' Pads muttered then threw himself back down on his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts for this story. It's coming along. I'm not used to writing as I go. Everything's usually edited to death for months before I post so if I've stuffed up spelling or grammar wise, please accept my apologies.**

**Sirius shares his secret with Remus this chappie. How will he react? (_author giggles because she knows - hehe!_)**

**BTW: Not sure if this needs a warning or not but some words used to describe gay men in this chapter may be considered offensive by some people. Remus is using them to describe himself but I apologise if anyone if upset by them.**

* * *

Chapter Three

'Do you have any idea what the release spell might be?' Remus asked after several minutes of silence.

Sirius sighed heavily and sat up, looking at Remus. 'Nope,' he said resignedly. 'He wouldn't tell me. Now I know why.'

Remus frowned and looked back up at the ceiling, staring resentfully at the mistletoe and the red bow around it. His stomach growled, they hadn't had breakfast yet, and he crouched down to pull the large box out from under James' bed. Sirius showed a bit of interest at this, moving over to kneel next to Remus.

'He'd better have left us some decent food,' he growled, then pulled out a loaf of bread and jar of peanut butter. 'Any knives in there?'

Remus pulled out a knife, handing it to him, and Sirius made some sandwiches. He silently held one out for Remus who in turn, passed over a bottle of Butterbeer.

'Least he's not letting us starve,' Sirius said grudgingly, taking a large bite out of his sandwich.

'There's enough to last out the two days in here,' Remus said, looking down into the box.

'Two days,' moaned Sirius, swallowing his mouthful of food. 'At least we've got some time to plan revenge.'

Remus smiled and Sirius couldn't help his own grin. 'This is nuts, right?' Sirius said, taking another chunk out of his sandwich.

'This is insane,' Remus muttered, popping the top of the bottle of Butterbeer. 'I don't know what he expected to happen here. We're fine.'

Silence fell again as both boys recognised the inaccuracy of this statement. Things weren't fine. Previously, they would have laughed about this and gotten stuck into the food, brainstorming ways to get back at James. But this…this was tense and awkward; this was uncomfortable in a way it had never been between them before.

After a meal eaten in an edgy stillness, Remus left Sirius to pack away the food, moving to his bed and picking up a book. If he was going to be stuck here for two days, at least he had something to do. Throwing himself onto his bed, he opened the book and tried to ignore Sirius as he paced around the room.

'I'm bored,' the dark haired boy after only a few minutes.

'You could study,' Remus suggested, not looking up from the page he'd been staring at without really reading.

He heard Sirius snort then, out of the corner of his eye, saw him sit on the edge of Peter's bed, which was next to Remus'.

'What's the book about?' he asked and Remus looked up.

'Do you really want to know or are you just trying to distract me?' he said and Sirius shrugged.

Remus sighed and put the book down on his chest. 'Do you want to talk about what's been bothering you lately?' he asked and to his surprise, Sirius leapt off the bed, shaking his head.

'Nothing's been bothering me,' he snapped, his face hot.

He stomped off into the bathroom and Remus heard the door slam.

Frowning, he stared up at the canopy of his bed in confusion. Sirius was hiding something, something that obviously concerned Remus. Was he not as alright with his friend being gay as he let on? Or was there something else?

'Hope I don't talk in my sleep,' he thought in horror suddenly. 'What if he knows I like him?'

Sirius had been haunting his dreams and he felt ashamed that he'd used the images of his friend to pleasure himself: tugging his prick frantically as he pretended it was Sirius' hand touching him; his thumb rubbing the tip of his cock and spreading his precome over the sensitive skin; his glorious mouth taking all of him, sucking him into his throat then drinking every drop as he came.

'God,' he moaned, his cock twitching as blood rushed to fill it. He was hot and turned on and stuck in this damn room where he couldn't do a bloody thing about it.

* * *

Sirius sat on the floor in the bathroom, letting the cold tile cool his hot body. 'I can't tell him,' he mumbled, rubbing a hand over his forehead. 'I can't tell him what's wrong.'

While he still wasn't entirely relaxed with the concept of being attracted to men, it was the idea that it was one of his best friends that he wanted that scared the absolute shit out of him.

And he did want him. Badly.

Those dreams he'd told James meant nothing had budded several waking fantasies; fantasies he'd used nightly to ease the aching need in his body. He felt guilty after every wank, admonishing himself for thinking of Remus as he stroked his cock; as he cupped his balls; as he tentatively slid spit covered fingers inside himself, just to see what it felt like. And it had felt good - climax overcoming him as he imagined they were Remus' fingers buried in his ass, his blue eyes dark as he looked down at him.

'God, this is a bloody nightmare,' he thought desperately, wanting to cry for the first time in many years as his dick got hard. 'It'll ruin our friendship if I tell him and besides, just because he's gay doesn't mean he'd just automatically fancy me. Bloody James. What was he thinking?'

* * *

It was half an hour before he made his way back out to the bedroom, seeing Remus hastily pick up his discarded book. His face was flushed and he reddened further as Sirius looked at him.

'Sorry,' Sirius murmured, unable to meet Remus' eye as the boy glanced over towards him.

The werewolf shrugged and looked down at the novel. Sirius sat on his own bed, staring out the window.

'Maybe I should ask him about it?' he thought suddenly, looking down at the snow covered grounds. 'Maybe I should ask him about how he coped coming out? How he approaches guys? How the hell do you know if another guy's interested anyway? It's not like I can just go up to them and ask if they like to shag men?'

Another thought hit him, causing a very unpleasant twist in his stomach. 'Does Remus fancy someone? Has he kissed blokes? Has he fucked another man?'

Jealousy ripped through his body and he closed his eyes tight, trying to get the image of Remus writhing in bed with another man out of his head.

Biting his lip, he sat still, silently debating the pros and cons of discussing his sexuality with Remus, unaware that the object of his thoughts was watching him, a slight frown on his face.

Remus was worried now - both that Sirius might somehow have guessed his true feelings for him, or that, alternatively, he may have decided that he didn't want Remus to be in his life anymore now he knew he was gay. Both thoughts terrified him and he stared at Sirius, trying to decipher the far away expression on his beautiful face.

* * *

After a few minutes, Sirius couldn't stand the silence any longer.

'You don't like girls at all?' he asked, startling Remus who frowned.

'No,' he said softly, eyes glued to Sirius as the other boy stared out the window. 'No, not at all.'

Sirius nodded slowly then turned around on his bed, still not looking at Remus. 'Are you sure?' he asked and Remus nodded.

'Is that what's wrong with you?' he said in a shaky voice. 'You have a problem with me being gay?'

Sirius looked up, frowning. 'No,' he said quickly. 'No, I don't care that you're gay.'

Remus closed his book, sitting up on the edge of his bed. 'Are you sure about that?' he said, crossing his arms over his chest protectively. 'Because you've been very distant lately and now you're asking me if I'm sure I don't fancy girls. Maybe you're not as comfortable with me as you used to be…'

'That's not the problem,' Sirius said forcefully. 'I don't mind that you fancy men instead of girls. I…' He stopped talking and shook his head.

'Then what is it?' Remus asked, tired of the game playing. 'Pads, there _is_ something wrong here. James saw it, that's why we're stuck in here. I can feel it and I know you can too. If you aren't comfortable with me anymore, if you don't…'

'No, I understand,' Sirius said but Remus shook his head vigorously.

'You can't,' he exclaimed, frustration in his voice. 'You can't understand unless you've had to do this. I'm not normal already and now I'm gay as well. Do you know how isolating it feels to be me right now? And one of the few people I thought I could count on has decided he can't deal with his friend being a poof…'

'Cut it out!' Sirius snapped, standing up and taking a few steps towards Remus. 'You know you can count on me.'

'Can I?' Remus said, standing up as well. 'Because it hasn't felt like it for the past month or so. You avoid me; you don't want to talk to me; you won't touch me…You know you can't catch gay, right?'

'For God's sake, I know that, Remus,' he retorted, moving closer. 'I've told you, whether you're gay or straight, it doesn't worry me; it doesn't matter to me…'

'Then what the fuck is your problem if it's not your fag friend?' Remus yelled suddenly, at the end of his rope.

'Stop calling yourself names,' Sirius yelled back, then surprised himself by shoving Remus, putting his hands on his chest and pushing him hard.

Remus looked just as surprised to find himself stumbling backwards, but anger quickly overtook the shock.

'Why?' he spat, stepping up to Sirius and pushing him back. 'That's what I am.' He pushed him again, frustration taking over and he punctuated each word with a shove.

'Queer.' Push

'Shirtlifter.' Push.

'Poof.' Push.

'Stop it!' Sirius shouted, nearly falling over an armchair before he grabbed Remus' wrists.

'Why? That's what you think, isn't it?' Remus said furiously. 'You're kidding yourself, Sirius. You have a major problem with me fancying blokes.'

'_I_ fancy blokes!' Sirius yelled, then his mouth snapped shut.

'Shit,' he muttered, under his breath. 'Shit.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow guys! Stunned by the response to this - you lot love your slash don't ya! Um, I'm still teasing you a little in this chappie. Snogging coming up, I promise. It's written, I swear. :-)**

* * *

Chapter Four

The silence was deafening after Sirius' statement, and all the breath left the dark haired boys lungs. He stepped back dropping Remus' hands, shocked that he'd actually said it out loud - while he was sober.

'Wow,' he thought, realising he hadn't really believed it himself until now. 'I really do like guys.'

Remus looked as stunned as he felt and Sirius saw him frown.

'_You_ like guys?' Remus said, disbelievingly and Sirius nodded haltingly. 'Then why do you stalk anything in a skirt?'

'I…I like girls too,' he muttered, walking past Remus and sitting down on the edge of the nearest bed.

Remus stared at him, trying to work out if he was teasing or not. One look at Sirius' face told him he was serious. He looked shaky, almost scared - an expression he'd never seen on his friends' face before.

'When…um, how…?' Remus stuttered but Sirius interrupted, knowing what he wanted.

'I've known for a couple of months,' he said, his voice so low Remus could barely hear him. He moved closer, sitting on the bed next to him, ensuring they weren't touching. 'I don't think I'd really accepted it though until just now.'

'Are you sure?' Remus asked. 'That you're…bisexual? I mean…it's not unusual to have a crush on someone of the same sex - it doesn't always mean you're…'

'Are _you _certain you're gay?' Sirius retorted, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. 'How do you know it's not just a phase?'

Remus smiled and nodded his head, accepting the rebuke. 'You're right,' he said softly. 'Sorry. I didn't mean to sound patronising. You…you're always after the girls though…'

'I still like girls,' he said insistently. 'I just…found myself thinking about other guys…in that way as well.'

Remus bit his lip, staring down at the floor. Sirius' confession had blown him away, but, although this did explain his friends' mood of late, the declaration still hadn't enlightened Remus as to why he'd been so distant with him, unless…

'You don't think it's my fault or something, do you?' he asked, making Sirius look up at him, puzzled. 'Like I…turned you or something? Because I've always been gay, Pads, you just didn't always know it...'

To his surprise, Sirius flushed a bright red and looked at his hands in his lap. 'No,' he whispered. 'I don't blame you. I think maybe knowing you could come out and be brave about it…perhaps that made my own inclinations…come out of hiding or something.'

'Inclinations?' Remus chuckled and Sirius couldn't help his own laugh.

'Well, I'm not sure what to call this,' he muttered, pulling at his shirt. 'I'm new to this fancying blokes thing.'

'Yeah,' Remus murmured then their amusement faded, both staring at their feet.

There were long moments of silence then Remus said quietly, 'It took a long time for me to accept it. I knew…years ago. But I just kept thinking that my lack of interest in girls was because I was too young; that when the hormones kicked in, I'd be just like all of you.'

He let out a breath of laughter. 'Well, the hormones kicked in alright, but I still didn't like girls.'

Sirius smiled and glanced over at Remus. His hair had fallen down into his eyes and he felt the urge to reach over and brush it out of the way so he could see Remus' face properly. The irony wasn't lost on him - this was exactly why he kept his own hair long - so girls would want to do to him what he just had the desire to do to Remus.

He clenched his fists to stop himself and looked away hastily when the werewolf's head twisted towards him.

'So, what was your light bulb moment?' he asked and Sirius frowned.

'My what?' he said with a bark like laugh.

'What made you realise you liked guys?' Remus asked with a grin. 'Or was it a who?'

Sirius felt himself tense up and he shook his head. 'Don't know,' he mumbled with a frown and Remus' smile wavered as he realised his teasing had struck unexpected gold.

'You like someone?' he said a little shakily, feeling a sharp pain in his chest.

'It's…nothing,' Sirius said quickly, face almost glowing at this point. 'Just a…crush or something. It's nothing.'

'Who?' Remus asked, voice breaking a little as he felt his heart crack.

This was supposed to just be a crush that he had on his friend. It wasn't supposed to hurt like this to think of him with someone else.

Sirius shook his head and stood up, Remus quickly copying him. 'Pads,' he said, grabbing his hand.

Sirius felt heat shoot up his arm and yanked it out of Remus' grasp. 'Don't,' he said faintly, a little overwhelmed by the sensations coursing through him.

The brown haired boy looked offended and stepped back. 'I wasn't coming onto you,' he said defensively. 'God, is this what it's going to be like? If I touch you, you're going to think I'm hitting on you or something?'

'No,' Sirius told him. 'No. It's not like that, Moony.'

'Then what is it like, Pads?' he snapped, frowning at him. 'Look, the fact you're just realising you're bi explains why you've been so moody but it doesn't justify you shutting me out. You said you didn't think it was my fault so I would have thought you'd want to talk to me about it. I'm probably the only one you know that has any idea of what you're feeling.'

'I can't talk to you about this,' he said and tried to blink away his sudden tears. Remus saw and wanted to hug him.

'Pads,' he said softly, unable to stop himself reaching out for his friend. He put a hand tentatively on his shoulder and, this time, Sirius didn't pull away.

'You can tell me anything,' he said gently, his eyes pleading with the dark haired boy to talk to him. 'I won't judge you.'

'I can't tell you this,' Sirius whispered then bit his lip.

'Don't you trust me?' Remus asked, and Sirius could hear the hurt in his voice. He looked at him and saw that pain reflected in his eyes. His hand slipped away from Sirius' shoulder and he made a grab for it.

'Remus, I do,' he said, taking the other boys' hand. 'I do. I…' He stopped, shaking his head. 'I…can't tell you who it is.'

Remus frowned. 'Do I know him?' he asked then, when Sirius nodded, he thought he'd guessed.

'Oh, Pads,' he whispered. 'It's not James, is it?'

Sirius looked at Remus' pained face and did the last thing he'd expected he'd do. He laughed.

'James?' he said, with a giggle ('God, a giggle?'). 'No, Moony. I don't have the hots for James Potter. In fact, there is almost no one in the world I would rather see strung up next to that bloody mistletoe right now.'

His words broke the tension and Remus laughed. 'So, not James then,' he said and Sirius shook his head.

'God, don't tell me it's Peter!' Remus said in mock horror and Sirius screwed up his face.

'Come on, Moony,' he complained. 'I might be new to this fancying blokes thing but I've got better taste than that.'

Remus grinned and felt Sirius squeeze his hand. It was oddly comforting - feeling Sirius' hand around his, and he hoped he wouldn't let go.

'You're really not going to tell me?' he asked and Sirius cocked his head to the side in a very dog like way.

'Are you going to tell me about the guys you like?' he asked and Remus flushed.

'There is no one,' he said, turning away but Sirius held fast to his hand.

'Liar,' he said, seeing the truth in Remus' eyes. '_You_ don't like Peter, do you?'

Remus smiled, a little weakly, but shook his head. Sirius frowned then led him over to the bed, not wanting to let go of his friend's hand. They sat down.

'But you've been…with guys?' Sirius asked, ignoring the knot of envy in his gut. 'There must be someone special.'

'I haven't been with _guys_,' Remus told him. 'I haven't been with _a_ guy yet. In any way.'

Sirius blinked, surprised. 'You haven't?' he said and Remus shrugged.

'It's not easy, Pads,' he said, trying to keep his tone light as he joked. 'I don't tend to get a big response when I go to the local cruising spot and introduce myself as a gay werewolf.'

'Remus, you're a good looking guy,' Sirius insisted. 'You must have blokes after you.'

'Not now I've got you for competition,' he said with a forced smile, looking into the beautiful grey eyes he saw in his dreams. 'I don't think I'm in your league, Pads.'

Sirius felt a shiver run down his spine and his breathing got a little heavy. 'Remus…you're…,' he began shakily, staring at the boy he thought was simply heaven. 'You are…'

His mouth opened but he couldn't get the words past his trembling lips.

'I know what I am, Sirius,' Remus said softly, looking at his speechless friend. 'And I'm very aware of what I'm not, and I'm not…handsome or anything. Not like you or James. I'm damaged. I'm scarred.'

'You aren't damaged,' Sirius frowned. 'You are amazing, Remus, and I…'

He wished he could use words to express himself like Moony could but instead he fell back onto what he knew - actions.

He leaned closer to Remus who's face registered surprise before Sirius' lips met his.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all your reviews. You lot love ya slash, don't ya? Loved all the indignation over the cliffie on the last chapter - A tease huh!? How do you think this one will end? Hmmm?**

**BTW: A little late but just in case you didn't notice, there's a fair bit of cursing in this fic. **

* * *

Chapter Five

Soft.

Remus' lips had looked soft but for some reason Sirius hadn't expected it; hadn't been ready for it. Nor had he been ready for the immediate and forceful reaction those soft lips would set off. It felt like small explosions were going off in his body and an ache began deep inside as he realised how very right this felt. His lips against his best friends'. He hadn't expected this.

What he also didn't expect was for Remus to pull away and jump to his feet, staring at him angrily.

'What the fuck do you think you're doing?' he spat, trembling from both anger and emotion. He'd wanted Sirius to kiss him; dreamed about him kissing him, but not like this. Not because he felt sorry for him.

'Remus…' Sirius began, standing up, but the werewolf glared at him and stalked off to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

'Shit,' muttered Sirius, sinking back down onto the bed. 'That wasn't how I'd hoped that would go.'

He hadn't planned this. He hadn't thought he'd ever get up the courage to actually do it. But he couldn't stand Remus putting himself down. All he'd wanted to do was show him how beautiful he thought he was - the stuff his dreams were made of. He wanted to tell him that he'd dreamed about his blue eyes looking down at him, dark with desire, as the werewolf's hands stroked over his body. Tell him how he wanted to touch his hair, run his fingers through it and find out for himself if it was as soft as it looked. Tell him that he wanted to touch the scars that littered his body; soothe them, worship them in the way they deserved to be worshipped as a reward for their owner's bravery.

'But now, because I couldn't control myself, he thinks I'm some kind of sex crazed maniac or something.'

* * *

Remus sat in the exact spot Sirius had sat in earlier, still shaking from the kiss. His fingers moved to his mouth almost involuntarily, touching his bottom lip lightly. It felt hot and tingly and he could still feel Sirius' mouth pressing against his. It had been his first kiss.

'And I ran away like a scared fucking virgin,' he growled out loud then not so gently banged the back of his head against the wall behind him, forgetting that he, in fact, _was_ a fairly frightened virgin.

He'd wanted that to happen so badly for so long but he wanted it to happen because Sirius had realised that he cared for him; that he was attracted to him, not because he felt sorry for him or because he was experimenting.

'I want him to want me, not just the experience,' he thought then ran his hand through his hair roughly.

He couldn't stay in here all night. It was bloody freezing. He sighed and stood up, splashing a little cold water on his hot, pink face then examined it closely in the mirror. He was fairly average looking: brown hair, blue eyes, straight nose and average sized mouth. Nothing special.

'Not like Sirius,' he mumbled, thinking of his friend; his crush.

His expressive grey eyes were his most startling feature. They could be like blocks of ice, cold and aloof; or they could burn darker when he was angry; or sparkle like silver, glittering, when he was laughing. His jet black hair smelled amazing, and it fell across his face so alluringly.

'To tempt the girls,' Sirius had told him once. 'They can't help wanting to brush it off my face.'

At first glance, that face seemed strong but there was also a fragility there that made him so very appealing. Remus wanted to taste that flawless skin, run his tongue along the line of his cheekbone; to feel the rougher texture of his shadowed jaw against his lips.

'I need to stop this,' he muttered, wishing he could stick his hot crotch under the cold water tap. 'He likes someone else. He's never going to be mine.'

* * *

Remus was surprised when he opened the door leading back into the dormitory. He thought Sirius would be sulking or fuming but he was sitting on the floor, opening some tins of beans. He looked up when the door creaked open and smiled a little tentatively at the other boy.

'Prongs only put in cans of beans or stew for lunch,' he said, trying to sound nonchalant. 'Which would you prefer?'

Remus came around the bed and sat down across from Sirius, the box between them. 'Beans are fine,' he said, trying to match Pads casual tone.

Sirius handed him a can and held up his wand. 'Hot or cold?' he asked and Remus smiled. 'Hot,' he decided and Sirius mumbled an incantation, heating the beans up quickly.

'Thanks,' Remus said, digging through the box for a spoon as Sirius opened and heated up his own can of beans.

They ate in silence, the noise of metal against metal as they dug the beans from the tin the only sound to break the quiet. They Vanished the tins and cleaned the spoons, throwing them back into the box. Remus pulled out a Butterbeer, offering it to Sirius who took it with a quiet murmur of thanks. After he pulled his own bottle out, he shoved the box out of the way and he and Sirius leaned up against the side of James' bed, propping their feet up on Sirius' mattress.

'I'm not going to apologise for kissing you,' Sirius said suddenly, then took a sip of the drink. Remus looked over at him, gnawing at his lip.

'Well, I'll apologise for reacting like that,' he said, fingernail picking at the label on the bottle. 'I _am_ sorry. I…I don't want to be an experiment for you, Pads, and I'm a bit…hurt that you'd risk ruining our friendship. And for what? So you could make sure you really do like guys by snogging the only person you know that likes them too?'

'Is that what you think I was doing?' Sirius asked, staring at Remus who looked up at him, hearing the affront in his voice. 'You think I was just kissing you because I was trying bisexuality on for size?'

He felt anger surge through him and glared at the brown haired boy. 'This isn't easy for me, Remus. This hasn't been easy for me but I would never treat you like that. I can't believe you think I'd use you for practice or something!'

Remus opened his mouth but Sirius continued, his anger and frustration driving him.

'God, do you think I wanted to feel like this? Do you think I'm not scared shitless that I feel like this? I could have any girl I want, anytime I want, but now I don't want them. I want a guy. Do you have any idea how confusing this is….to suddenly feel so differently about one of your best friends? How frustrating it is that the only guy I seem to want is the one guy I can't have?'

He clamped his jaw shut as soon as he realised what he'd blurted out but it was too late. Remus had heard and, from the look on his face, knew exactly what he'd meant.

Remus stared at Sirius, forgetting to breathe as his words ran through his head. Did he mean what it sounded like he meant?

'He told me he didn't like James and he didn't like Peter,' he thought frantically. 'He can't mean me? He couldn't mean me!'

'Shit,' Sirius moaned, dropping his head down and burying his face in his hands and nearly poking his eye out on the Butterbeer bottle. 'I am such an idiot.'

Remus, trembling as he tried to fight back the hope that rose inside him, screwed up his courage and reached out to touch the other boy's shoulder. 'Pads?' he asked, his voice shaking.

'It's you, alright!' Sirius said despairingly, his voice muffled by his hands. 'The guy I like…It's you and now you're going to fucking hate me!'

'I don't hate you, Pads,' he said softly, his breathing speeding up. Sirius liked him. He wanted him. 'I couldn't hate you.'

He bit his lip then looked down at his lap, his hand falling from Sirius' shoulder as he twisted his fingers together nervously. 'I never thought…I didn't think you could ever…'

Sirius frowned and raised his head, staring appraisingly at Remus. Was it possible this attraction wasn't one sided?

'Remus?' he said then when the other boy refused to meet his eye he laid his hand carefully on the werewolf's. 'Look at me? Please?'

The brown haired boy slowly raised his head and his blue eyes met grey ones, which looked dark and tempestuous.

'You…fancy me?' Sirius asked.

The blue eyes closed in embarrassment but the boy nodded. They could feel their hands shaking as they rested in the others and the air seemed too thick to be able to breathe properly.

'I fancy you,' Sirius whispered and Remus' eyes opened. 'I've been…dreaming about you.'

He saw Remus' lip tremble and knew his own were just as shaky.

'Could I…?' He stopped and took a courage enhancing breath.

'Could I…kiss you, Remus?'

It was a sentence neither of them would ever have thought they'd hear Sirius Black utter but there it was, the pleading tone in his voice remaining hanging in the air after the words faded.

Remus nodded again, his eyes dropping to Sirius' mouth. Sirius shifted, slowly leaning closer, as if not to scare Remus away again.

When their lips were only an inch apart, he heard Remus whisper, 'Siri, are you sure?'

The dark haired boy smiled and murmured, 'Yes,' softly before he closed the distance between them, pressing his lips lightly to Remus'.

They left them there, still, for a few moments then Sirius pulled away, heart beating erratically. His eyes met Remus' again and saw his own desire reflected in the blue. Not hesitating any longer, he leaned forward again and this time, Remus met him halfway.

**A/N: And _that_ is what you get for calling me a tease! ;-) Cheeky sods! R and R if you want the next (hothothot) chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews, honey's! Hope I got back to most of you to say thanks. **

**_Sarcastic.shinobi_ - I used up my daily allowance of PM's (didn't realise there was a limit) before I could thank you and assure you that they will be getting on with it from now on - starting with some snogging this chappie. Cheers!**

* * *

Chapter Six

'Is this really happening?' thought Remus as his mouth met Sirius'. Then his mind went blank as his friend showed him that he absolutely deserved his reputation as Hogwarts' best kisser.

He let the much more experienced Sirius lead - revelling in the feel of the other boy's lips caressing his. Unexpectedly delicate, gentle, little kisses, drawing Remus' bottom lip between his. Then, Remus felt the light flick of Sirius' tongue and moaned softly as an ache began inside him. Sirius made a similar noise then let his lips part a little, inviting Remus to taste him as well. The werewolf took him up on his offer and dipped his tongue between Sirius' lips, the groan he heard spurring him on as the kiss grew.

Sirius' hand slid up his arm, coming to rest at the back of Remus' neck, his fingers buried in the fine brown strands there, pleased to discover they were just as soft as he'd thought they'd be. Remus shivered then his own hand crept upwards to cup Sirius' face, thumb tracing the rough, stubbled jaw he'd been wanting to touch for months. He could feel Sirius' teeth nip his lip gently and felt heat rush through him, unable to stop himself from deepening the kiss, wanting to taste more of that sweet mouth. Sirius dropped his bottle of Butterbeer when Remus' tongue became more insistent. His other hand joined the first, holding Remus' head and almost growling with need when he felt the brown haired boy groan into his mouth.

The kiss became hungrier now, lips demanding more from each other as they shifted nearer. Remus' bottle hit the ground as well, its contents spilling unnoticed all over the floor as the boys kissed urgently, hands buried in each other's hair as they held each other close.

'Ouch!

Their kiss was interrupted rudely as Sirius tried to shift and put his hand down hard on his discarded bottle, smashing it and cutting his hand.

'Shit,' he muttered, pulling a shard of glass out of the wound with a wince. 'That was bad timing.'

He turned to look at Remus who was rapidly turning the colour of the blood spilling onto the floor now.

'Come on,' he mumbled, standing and helping Sirius to his feet. 'We should wash that hand.'

He held Sirius' hand under the cold running water until the flow of crimson slowed then used his wand to remove any other shards of glass before healing the cut.

'Good thing we're learning those healing spells for NEWTS,' he murmured, checking Sirius' hand then releasing it. 'Good as new.'

He gave Sirius a closed mouth smile then turned to leave the bathroom.

'What's up?' Sirius asked, grabbing his arm and stopping him. He frowned, looking at Remus' face. 'Did I do something wrong?'

An awful thought hit him and he went as cold as the water had been. 'Do you regret kissing me?'

'No,' Remus said hastily. 'No, I…I don't know. I…don't regret it. I just…I'm not sure what this is.'

Sirius stared at him. 'We've kissed once, Moony,' he said with a little smile. 'You weren't expecting a proposal, were you?'

Remus glared at him irritably. 'Don't be stupid,' he muttered, turning away.

He walked out into the bedroom and sat on his bed. Sirius followed him and sat down bedside him.

'Remus,' he said. 'Tell me what's bothering you. I thought…I thought that went pretty well.' He grinned and his face went a little pink. 'I liked kissing you. You're a good kisser.'

Remus looked up sharply and checked to see if he was teasing him. 'Really?' he asked then flushed when Sirius chuckled.

'Yeah. Really,' he assured him then reached over and took his hand, a little more confidently this time.

There was quiet for a moment then, 'What do you want this to be, Remus?'

The werewolf looked down at their joined hands and couldn't help his smile. He felt Sirius squeeze his hand then link his fingers with his own.

'I'm not sure,' he said softly, still looking at their hands. He was surprised that they looked so right together. 'I know what I don't want it to be though. I don't want it to be a distraction until we get out of here. I don't want it to be a…trial run for you. I value our friendship too much, Pads and if we stop right now, it can be salvaged but if we let this go any further…'

He shrugged then chanced a glance at Sirius, who was also looking at their entwined fingers. 'I guess I just don't want to be thrown over for some bird if you realise this isn't for you.'

Sirius looked up now with a frown. 'Moony, do you really think that little of me?' he asked a little sadly and Remus' face dropped.

'No,' he said quickly, turning to him. 'No. I just…'

'I can't really blame you, I suppose,' he continued, looking downcast. 'I've not got a good track record with girls. But…this is different.'

A muscle jumped in his jaw and he looked up into those divine blue eyes. 'This isn't about sex, like it is with the girls. I already like you, Remus. You're my friend. And now…now I'm attracted to you and it seems too good to be true. Falling for your best mate.'

He smiled tentatively. 'It's perfect.'

'Except I'm a bloke?' Remus said and Sirius bit his lip.

'I'll admit I was worried if I'd really be comfortable with kissing another man… but it doesn't seem to concern me like I thought it would,' he told him then grinned. 'No girl's ever made me as hard as you just did'

Remus closed his eyes, trying to stop himself from jumping on top of Sirius and snogging him senseless.

'For God's sake, Remus,' Sirius said in frustration, seeing the boy holding back. 'Will you just kiss me?'

He'd barely gotten the words out before Remus did just that, grabbing Sirius' face and kissing him frantically. Sirius was a little taken aback but quickly got over his shock, sliding his arms around Remus' neck and kissing him just as desperately back. They tried to move closer, to let their bodies touch but their position was too awkward. Finally, Sirius had enough and put his arms around Remus' waist, dragging him back onto the bed with him.

'Fuck, Pads,' Remus yelped, very nearly getting Sirius' knee in his now very tight and sensitive balls.

'Not just yet but maybe you'll get lucky later,' Sirius teased, making Remus flush.

'Sirius,' he began but Sirius said, 'Shut up, Remus,' and kissed him again.

* * *

It was dark when they finally emerged from their lust induced fug, having realised they were hungry. Remus sat up and straightened his shirt, watching as Sirius groaned and did the same.

'I'm not that hungry,' he insisted, eyeing off Remus' kiss swollen lips. 'Not for food.' Tasting those lips was better than any meal.

Remus tried to hide a smile and lit the lanterns with his wand. 'Well, I'm hungry for both and if I eat now, I'll have more energy to deal with the second appetite, won't I?'

Sirius grinned and saw the logic in this statement, leaping off the bed and dragging the box out from under James' bed. He fished out the bread and made them sandwiches again, this time using some marmalade.

'He could've left some Firewhiskey or something,' Sirius complained, smiling at Remus as he handed him a sandwich.

Remus bit his lip then smiled. 'Don't hate me,' he said then walked over to his trunk and dug around, finally pulling out a bottle of mead.

Sirius grinned and stood up. 'You a secret boozer, Moony?' he teased, taking the bottle out of his hands.

'No,' he said. 'I confiscated it a couple of days ago from some Sixth Years and just forgot to take it to Professor McGonagall.'

'Well, I am very glad you did,' Sirius said, having already opened the bottle and he was now in the process of pouring some into two cups.

He handed one to Remus, who took it with a mumbled thanks. They ate quickly then Sirius found some sweets in the bottom of the box.

'We've still got a day stuck in here,' Remus reminded him as he wolfed down a handful of chocolates.

'There's heaps,' he garbled through a mouthful of food.

Remus shook his head and stood up. 'I'm going to have a shower,' he said, stretching.

Sirius swallowed hard when he saw the other boy's flat stomach and the little bit of brown hair he'd felt under his hand earlier. His nearly deflated erection returned forcefully as he thought about where that trail of hair led.

He watched Remus' ass as he walked into the bathroom, thinking about where this might lead. Remus had resisted his earlier attempts to get his shirt off, saying it was a bit soon and he just wanted to kiss right now. Sirius didn't have a problem with that but now he'd got to thinking…

They were alone in a locked room. A room that wouldn't unlock unless the mistletoe got sex. They were both horny. Very horny and, at least on Sirius' part, very willing.

The animagus grinned wickedly with his sudden idea and stood up, moving to Remus' trunk.

Maybe, if Remus cooperated, an early release from their prison wasn't looking as impossible as it had that morning.

'Although,' he thought as he opened the werewolf's luggage. 'I'm not all that sure I want out.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all your reviews, duckies. Much appreciated. Chappies may slow down after tomorrow as I've only got 8 and a half written. Will get my head down and bum up and try to knock a few more out fast. Cheers.**

**WARNING: SMUT!! ("Finally!" the fan girls gasp.)**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Remus heard the shower next to his turn on a couple of minutes later and immediately got hard thinking about a wet and naked Sirius with just one tiled wall between them.

'Moony!' he heard him call. 'Want to come into my shower?'

Remus groaned and leant his forehead against the wall. 'God, yes!' - is what he wanted to say, recalling the feel of Sirius' toned body against his this afternoon.

'I don't think so, Pads,' he called back, turning his hot water tap off then gasping when the cold spray hit his hot cock.

He heard Sirius laugh and couldn't help his own smile.

Despite the tiny lingering voice that said that this might be a terrible idea, he was thrilled about what had happened between him and Sirius. Thrilled and turned on. Very turned on and very tempted to let this keep going rather than taking it slow as his common sense said he should.

He flipped off the cold water - it wasn't working; he was still as hard as a rock. He dried off, wrapping a towel around himself and walking out to the bedroom, hoping he'd be able to get his pants on before Sirius came out. A hard on was difficult to disguise under a towel.

He searched his trunk for his clothes, frowning when he realised they weren't there.

'What the…?' he mumbled, bending over to feel right down the bottom but not finding even one pair of boxers. 'They were here a minute ago.'

He heard the sound of a throat clearing behind him.

'Nice ass,' Sirius teased and Remus jumped up, spinning around.

He groaned aloud as he looked at him. Sirius was clothed (or not clothed) very much like himself and even in the dimly lit room, he saw a distinctive twitch under the other boys' towel.

'This is not good,' he muttered, more to himself than Sirius as he realised who was responsible for his lack of clothes. He knew his own towel was tenting and flushed.

Sirius closed the distance between them. 'I think it was one of my more brilliant schemes actually. How else was I going to get you naked?' he joked softly with a smile then his face turned serious. 'If you don't want to go any further, that's alright. I'll do… anything you want, Remus. I'd do anything for you.'

His eyes dropped down and, almost against his will, he put his now shaking hand flat against Remus' scarred chest.

He slid it slowly down to the werewolf's stomach, feeling the muscles tense under his palm. Biting his lip, he raised his eyes, silently pleading with him to allow this to continue.

Remus was trembling. Sirius' touch aroused him almost unbearably and the look in those grey eyes…he'd never seen his friend look so vulnerable; so laid bare before. Throwing caution to the wind, he nodded, wanting Sirius to keep touching him more than anything.

Sirius smiled broadly and it was like the sun had come out. It was amazing and Remus smiled as well. The dark haired boy took Remus' hand, and stepped closer so their bodies were touching; their cocks laying hard and hot against each other with only their towels between them. He leaned forward and lightly pressed a soft, hesitant kiss to Remus' mouth, feeling their lips shaking as they met.

Remus put his free hand to Sirius' face, cupping his cheek as the kiss began to become more sure and firm. Sirius' hand touched his elbow then slid up his arm, putting it over the hand that cupped his cheek. He pulled back then, holding both the other boy's hands, he led him over to his bed.

'Um, towels on or off?' he asked hoarsely, feeling like he might jump out of his skin. He'd never been this excited before, or this terrified.

'On,' Remus replied quickly, not quite ready to be completely naked in front of Sirius yet.

Sirius grinned and sat on the bed. 'Chicken,' he murmured.

Remus sat down and for a moment they just stared at each other. 'Are you sure about this?' Remus asked and Sirius nodded.

'I want you,' he said simply and goose bumps broke out all over Remus' skin.

'I want you too,' he whispered and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Sirius'.

The other boy's little moan of approval made him braver and he lifted a hand to his shoulder, then running it up to his jaw. They kissed softly for a minute then Sirius fell back onto the bed, pulling Remus down with him.

'Do you want to be underneath?' Sirius asked and Remus nodded.

'Maybe this time,' he said then gasped as Sirius rolled out from under him and he fell face first onto the bed. He flipped himself over quickly, watching as Sirius leaned over him.

The animagus held himself over Remus, feeling more nervous than he could ever remember being.

'I'm not sure what exactly to do. We'll just go slow, right?' he told him and Remus nodded, not sure if he was shaking with eagerness or terror.

Sirius lowered his head and kissed him again. It deepened, both of them quickly becoming frenetic in their desire. Their chests pressed together, creating a delicious friction as they unconsciously rubbed themselves over each other. Their hands began to explore. Remus stroked his down Sirius' back, feeling the dark haired boy stifle a laugh at the tickling touch. Remus smiled as well then gasped when Sirius bit his lip gently.

'Cheeky werewolf,' he murmured and Remus chuckled.

Sirius shifted his hands, running over Remus' ribs and coming to rest on his hips.

'Can the towels come off now?' he asked softly, tracing his finger along the edge of the fabric, making Remus let out a shuddering breath. 'It's going to be difficult to continue otherwise.'

Remus nodded and their hands moved quickly to their own towels. Sirius gave his a yank, throwing it to the floor at the speed of light. His hands joined Remus' and his towel flew through the air as well, landing on Peter's bed. Their lips crushed against each others again - by now both of them too turned on to try and do this with any finesse.

The first touch of cock against hard cock was electrifying and they both moaned loudly into each other's mouths. They started to flex their hips frantically: no rhythm, no subtlety; just acting on pure instinct and desperate need. The sensations of their hard flesh rubbing together was too exquisite for them to hold on to any control and soon their ragged breathing and tiny moans gave way to cries of ecstasy. First Sirius came, gripping Remus' hips tightly, and his cry muffled as he pressed his mouth into Remus' neck. Then Remus exploded just seconds later, the sound of the other boys' pleasure and the feel of his release on his skin, sending him into spasms, his own seed mingling with Sirius' on their stomachs.

Sirius collapsed on top of Remus, both boys breathing heavily as they lay quietly, trying to get their heart rates back to normal.

Finally, Sirius lifted his head and looked down at Remus. 'Open your eyes,' he demanded and Remus did, gazing into the eyes he saw in his fantasies.

Sirius grinned when he saw there wasn't a speck of regret in Remus' face, and Remus, too, smiled broadly, chuckling a little.

'That was fucking _awesome_,' Sirius exclaimed enthusiastically and Remus laughed wholeheartedly now.

'Yeah, it was alright,' he said carelessly, shrugging nonchalantly and Sirius pinched him, making him yelp.

'That hurt,' he complained, then wriggled. 'You're heavier than you look, you know.'

Sirius took the hint and kissed him before he rolled off onto the mattress, letting out a loud breath of satisfaction. Remus looked over at him then reached blindly for his hand. Sirius felt him searching and slipped his fingers over his.

'It _was_ awesome, Pads,' he said softly and Sirius smiled.

'Damn right,' he said, shifting onto his side. 'I've got a reputation to uphold.'

Remus raised an eyebrow as he reached for his wand. 'You planning on bragging about your latest conquest?' he asked then waved the wand over the two of them, mumbling a Cleansing spell.

'Conquest?' Sirius said with a frown. 'You don't think that's all you are, do you?'

Remus frowned as well and put his wand back on his side table. 'I hope not,' he said softly. 'I'd hate to think we ruined our friendship for a quick shag because we were horny and bored.'

'We haven't ruined anything,' Sirius said fiercely, shifting over Remus again. 'We've enhanced it. Made it a super-friendship. All friends should have extra benefits like this.'

Remus smiled affectionately at the boy then his face turned serious when Sirius' hand rose to touch his face lightly.

'You are not a conquest, Remus,' he whispered, staring into his eyes, his own burning with intensity. 'I'm going to prove that to you somehow. Make sure you never doubt how I feel about you.'

Remus was stunned by his friend's unusual eloquence but before he could say anything, his mouth had been covered and he was being snogged by the best kisser at Hogwarts. Just when he thought he might pass out from either lack of oxygen or pure pleasure, Sirius' mouth moved, pressing open mouth kisses down his throat.

'I'm going to show you _exactly_ how I feel about you, Moony,' Sirius promised softly and Remus closed his eyes as he shivered in anticipation.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the supportive reviews, guys!**

**To my anonymous (gutless?) reviewer: if you can****'****t understand the ****"****big words****"**** I use, perhaps you should try another fic - one that has ****'****simpler words****'**** that can be understood by your simple mind . **

**Flamers will be laughed at, scorned by all then ignored. You****'****ve been warned.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

His fingers moved to Remus' chest and he pulled his lips away from the other boy's neck, watching in rapt fascination as he touched. He traced the ragged line of a long scar, then moved to the next one, fingertips memorising the changes in texture. Every scar was touched; every inch of skin on Remus' chest lavished with attention and then, when Moony was shaking and intolerably hard, Sirius started again, this time, though, it was his tongue doing the worshipping. The werewolf had never thought anything could feel so good and when Sirius' tongue flicked a nipple, he moaned his name, arching up.

The talented tongue moved lower and, when he felt it circle his navel, Remus' eyes popped open in surprise.

'P…Pads?' he stuttered but Sirius only put one of his hands over the other boys' mouth.

'I want to,' he whispered, kissing the bony bulge of the thinner boys' hip. 'And I want you to watch me.'

He lifted his head slightly and looked at Remus. 'Sit up a bit,' he ordered and Remus obeyed, moving to lean against the headboard.

'Watch me,' Sirius said softly and Remus hesitated. 'Please, Rem?'

Remus felt a smile tug at his lips. That was the first time Sirius had shortened his name like that and he loved it. A pet name just for them to use. He nodded and Sirius grinned.

He kissed the boy on the lips quickly then mumbled, 'You know you're huge, right? Is that a werewolf thing or a Remus thing?'

Remus flushed, blood rushing to his face. 'Don't know,' he muttered then he felt the blush deepen as Sirius chuckled.

He lowered his head again and kissed Remus' thigh then nuzzled his face into his hair sprinkled balls. Remus' hips jerked involuntarily and Sirius smiled, enjoying his friend's reaction.

His tongue poked out and flicked experimentally at the head of the werewolf's cock, hearing his loud groan. Remus tasted both sweet and salty and Sirius grinned before he licked him again. He had a fair idea of what to do here, having received one or two blow jobs himself and found that he was excited about giving one this time. He didn't consider himself a selfish lover, but he'd never received so much joy from another person's pleasure before.

He glanced up and saw Remus watching and smiled before he closed his mouth over the tip of the other boy's cock. He noticed Remus' eyes close as he let out a little cry.

'Moony!' he said sharply, moving his mouth away from him and Remus' eyes flew open. 'You want me to stop?'

Remus shook his head vehemently. 'Then watch me.'

Remus grinned - he knew Sirius was bossy but he didn't realise it would turn him on so much. His mouth quickly twisted from a smile to an open mouthed gasp as Sirius returned his mouth to his cock, taking a little more of him this time. Remus felt the other boys' tongue circle the top of his prick, tracing the ridge of the head before he wriggled it along the little slit.

'God,' he moaned, putting a hand on Sirius' head, wanting to shove his whole cock into that incredible mouth.

Struggling to not close his eyes as the marvellous sensations flooded him, he bit his lip hard as he watched his best friend giving him head.

'This is a dream, 'he thought, groaning again as Sirius dragged his lips over him. 'This can't be real. It feels too good to be real. '

As if he knew what he was thinking, Sirius scraped his teeth lightly over his shaft, assuring him that this was very real, then laved the area with his tongue. He felt Sirius suck a little more of his prick into his mouth and nearly lost control right then. Hanging onto the last of his restraint by his fingernails, he gripped Sirius' hair hard, watching the boys head moving up and down as his mouth slid over his shaft. He sucked forcefully and that was the end.

'Siri, I'm coming!' he yelled, then arched up as his release exploded from him, bright, white lights flashing behind his tightly closed eyelids.

He was unaware that Sirius was watching his face as he continued to stroke him, having taken his mouth off Remus after his shouted warning.

'God, he's gorgeous,' the dark haired boy thought, biting his lip. He'd never felt this strongly for anyone before…it was a bit overwhelming.

It took long moments for the waves of pleasure to taper off and, when they did, Remus felt limp and completely satisfied. He was unable to help the wide smile that seemed to fix itself on his face as he slid bonelessly down the headboard and onto the mattress.

'I assume from that smirk that I did an excellent job?' Sirius chuckled, moving to lie down beside Remus who laughed softly.

'You did quite an adequate job, Mr Padfoot and I'm sincerely hoping that, once I regain use of my limbs, I can return the favour,' he quipped breathlessly, making Sirius laugh.

'I like it when you call me 'Siri',' he said softly, his already stiff cock hardening even more as he recalled the sound of Remus screaming that name out as he came.

Remus' smile widened even further and he opened his eyes. 'I like 'Rem' as well,' he told him and Sirius leaned over and pecked him on the lips, seeing his eyes close again.

'Like an old married couple,' he teased.

He curled an arm across Remus' stomach, stopping when he felt the sticky seed there.

'Oops,' he said, turning and grabbing his wand.

He cast a Cleansing spell, seeing Remus lazily open an eye to see what he was doing. After throwing the wand back down, Sirius looked apprehensively at the werewolf.

'Um, I didn't let you…I didn't stay when you…' he haltingly began and Remus smiled.

'Can't say I noticed to tell you the truth,' he joked then frowned when he saw Sirius was really worried about how he'd react.

'Siri,' he said, trying on the pet name for size. 'It's ok. I didn't expect any of this so we can do whatever is comfortable, alright?'

'I just didn't know what to expect and…' he stopped and smiled. 'I'll do it next time though. You…taste pretty good. Sweet but a bit salty too.'

Remus was staring at him, his breath quickening again. He looked down and saw how hard Sirius was and moved quickly.

Sirius was stunned to find himself on his back with a grinning werewolf over him. 'I want to taste you now,' he murmured, smiling at his friends' surprised look. 'Alright?'

'Hell, yes!' Sirius said enthusiastically and Remus chuckled before he kissed him.

'Your turn to watch,' he said, raising an eyebrow.

Sirius smiled broadly and agreed, moaning as the other boys lips moved down his throat, his tongue sneaking out to lick the hollow there before he made his way over his toned chest.

'You smell really good,' he murmured, breathing in the spicy scent of Sirius' skin.

His tongue circled a light brown areola before licking a now hard nipple. Sirius groaned a little and squirmed under Remus' ministrations. He'd already been turned on from giving Remus head, but now his cock was pulsing, desperately needing to be touched. As if he knew exactly what he needed, Remus' hand slid over Sirius' stomach to grip his erection, smiling when he heard the dark haired boys loud and grateful groan. He looked up, seeing Sirius' eyes fluttering shut. Grinning, he thought, 'Two can play this game.'

He took his hand away and the grey eyes snapped open again. 'I'm watching,' he said anxiously. 'I swear. I'm watching.'

Remus moved his hand back, rubbing his thumb over the tip of his cock and watching Sirius bit his lip hard.

He sat up a little, one hand stroking over Sirius' thigh, the other moving firmly on his prick. His own cock had sprung back to life, bobbing as if trying to get its owner's attention.

'Rem, can you…can you suck me?' Sirius begged urgently, so close.

Remus lowered his head immediately, flicking his tongue over the tip of the stiff prick then taking it into his mouth.

'Christ!' Sirius almost yelled, hips jerking off the mattress.

Remus almost laughed but was distracted by the throbbing of his own dick.

One hand kept stroking the delicious cock in front of him; the other crept down between his legs to tug fast on his own member. He took more of Sirius' cock in his mouth, sliding his lips over his length. Sucking, he felt Sirius release some precome and swiped his tongue over the little slit, licking it up. He was tangy and Remus sucked harder, wanting to taste more.

He was rewarded when Sirius called out 'Fuck,' loudly and exploded, hot spurts of fluid nearly choking an unprepared Remus.

He swallowed bravely at first then eagerly, licking every trace of come off the other boys erection as it gradually wilted. He was still pulling his own prick and moaned around Sirius as he came, spilling all over his fisted hand. He groaned, making Sirius moan as the vibrations sent shocks up his sensitive shaft. Remus shifted, reaching for his wand to clean himself up.

Sirius was trembling and breathing heavily as Remus pressed kisses up the length of his body, finishing with his lips. He went to move away but Sirius grasped his head and kissed him thoroughly, tasting himself in Remus' mouth.

'I'm definitely doing it next time,' he promised Remus, smiling at him when he let him go. 'That was incredible, Rem. Was it alright?'

Remus grinned broadly then gave Sirius a quick kiss. 'Better than chocolate,' he said, making Sirius chuckle then yawn.

'You're sleeping with me here, right?' he asked and the other boy nodded.

'If that's ok?' he said.

Sirius grinned. 'Course it is! How am I supposed to do that again if you're in the other bed?' he said with a wink, then put his arm around Remus' waist. 'And there are a few other things I'd like to try before we get out of here.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews guys. Much appreciate any concrit and compliments. Smooches for the lot of you and choose a pup to take home :-)**

**Two more chappies of this I think...I've written Ten and will be writing Eleven tonight, although my hubby is home after 4 days away at work - might be living my own fiction ;-)**

**WARNING: Um, slash, in case you didn't guess. Two boys - kissing, fondling, um, lube involved. That should tell you pretty much all you need to know. So if you don't like the sound of that...what the hell is wrong with you!!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Remus woke with a start, gasping. It took about two seconds to realise what had woken him so abruptly - the unfamiliar sensation of a wet, hot mouth around his cock.

'Jesus,' he said, his voice rough from both sleep and desire.

He was already close and when he felt the tip of his dick hit the back of Sirius' throat, he could only moan as he came, shooting jets of come into the other boy's welcoming mouth. Puffing, he lay with his eyes open as Sirius' grinning face appeared in front of him. He kissed him hard then pulled away with a chuckle.

'Good morning,' he said cheekily and Remus laughed breathlessly.

'Morning,' he murmured, still shocked by his unusual wake up call.

'You are so very responsive,' Sirius said, kissing his neck. 'Even in your sleep.'

Remus felt his face get hot then let out a little noise when Sirius' very hard cock rubbed up against his thigh. His hand slipped down, circling the hard flesh and Sirius groaned. He stroked him hard and fast and, within a minute, Sirius came, biting down on Remus' neck. He collapsed heavily onto the werewolf, panting at first but his breath soon slowed and he raised his head.

'Why didn't we figure out we were poofs years ago?' he said with a grin.

Remus laughed and pushed Sirius off him, reaching for his wand to clean up his hand.

'Do you think we taste the same?' Sirius asked suddenly and Remus stopped before he cast the spell.

'I don't know what I taste like,' he said.

Sirius looked at him then leaned over and kissed him slow and deep. Remus could taste himself on the other boys tongue and moaned, feeling a renewed stirring in his groin. Sirius pulled away, a little breathless, then looked down at Remus' fluid covered hand. He swiped his finger over it and stuck it into his mouth - possibly the hottest thing Remus could ever hope to see.

'Well?' he asked and Sirius smiled.

'You're sweeter than me,' he said with a grin. 'Just as I suspected.'

He kissed the werewolf quickly then sat up and stretched. 'I'm starving,' he said, a yawn stretching his words out.

Remus finished cleaning up his hand and stood up, stretching also. They found some cereal and ate it dry from the box, washing it down with soda.

'Healthy,' Remus noted and Sirius smiled.

'So, what _are_ we going to do all day?' he asked, winking lasciviously at the brown haired boy.

'Don't know,' he replied then looked over at the door.

'You don't suppose what we did last night was enough to unlock it?' he asked and Sirius frowned.

'We should check,' he murmured but neither of them moved.

'It wasn't really sex,' Remus reasoned, not sure if he wanted to get out of here or not. The idea of being locked in a room for another day with Sirius was thrilling.

'No,' Sirius agreed. 'Not really.'

There were a few moments of silence then Sirius glanced at his friend. 'Do you know anything about sex? With boys?' he asked and Remus flushed, looking over at him.

'I've…done some reading,' he admitted and Sirius smirked.

'Why doesn't it surprise me that the moment you realise you're gay, you go is the library to research it?' he asked with a laugh. 'Have you tried anything yourself?'

'I haven't had sex,' he said. 'I told you I hadn't done anything…'

'I asked if _you_ had done anything,' Sirius repeated and saw the boys flush deepen. 'You have, haven't you? You horny little werewolf.'

'A little bit,' he confessed, biting his lip. 'I wanted to see what it would feel like…there's supposed to be this spot…'

'There is,' Sirius confirmed with a wide grin. 'I found it and it is fucking _incredible_, Remus. You've got to let me show you.'

Remus chewed on his lip. 'Um, maybe we should do something else for a while first,' he mumbled, looking away.

Sirius frowned. 'You don't want to have sex with me?' he asked, sounding a little hurt and Remus smiled.

'Of course I do,' he assured him. 'But we're moving really fast. Can't we slow down a little and just…I don't know…have fun like we usually do? I don't want us to be all about sex now.'

The dark haired boy gazed at him then smiled. 'Ok,' he said softly, understanding what Remus meant. 'How about chess?'

* * *

They played chess for an hour then the easily bored Sirius suggested poker, which Remus had taught him a couple of years ago.

'Strip poker,' he said with a grin and was pleased when Remus agreed.

Half an hour later, Remus was missing his pants and jumper and Sirius was down to his boxers.

Sirius threw down his hand in disgust. 'I've got fuck all,' he cursed and Remus grinned.

'Pair of seven's,' he revealed then sat back with a mischievous smile. 'Get 'em off, Pads!'

Sirius looked mutinous and crossed his arms over his chest. 'Make me,' he challenged and Remus launched himself at him.

They wrestled for several minutes and somehow, Remus' boxers ended up on the floor next to Sirius'. He pinned the other boy then, aroused by the struggle, kissed him. Heat quickly flared and in the next moment, he was pulling his own shirt off, leaving them both naked.

'Hang on,' he whispered as Sirius' hand moved south.

He reached over into his drawer and pulled out a tube of lubricant. 'I used it when I…you know,' he explained, seeing Sirius' surprised expression.

'Well prepared as always,' Sirius teased then pulled the werewolf's face back to his.

Not content to let his partner lead again, Remus became the aggressor, kissing Sirius until he was breathless and barely able to speak before his mouth travelled down. He kissed quickly down the boy's body, wanting to try his luck at finding that spot Sirius swore existed. One long lick up Sirius' cock sent the boy into a frenzy, arching up desperately and moaning. Remus continued to tease his prick with his tongue as he fumbled with the lube, finally managing to get the lid off and a generous amount of his fingers.

'Rem, stop,' Sirius said urgently, pushing his head off his cock. Remus looked up at him and Sirius smiled ruefully.

'Sorry, I just need a minute or it'll all be over,' he confessed and Remus chuckled.

'You still want me to…?' he asked and Sirius nodded.

'Yeah! I'm alright now,' he said eagerly, making Remus laugh again, a little nervously this time.

'Tell me if you want me to stop,' he said and Sirius agreed.

Remus shifted, sitting between the animagus' parted legs. He brushed his hand over his balls, cupping them for a moment before moving lower to the puckered hole. He took a breath then touched Sirius lightly, seeing him bite his lip, eyes still on Remus. He ran his finger around the rim, pressing firmly as he'd done to himself just a few nights ago. Sirius moaned and his eyes closed. Remus spent several moments repeating the motion, gradually tightening the circles until his finger was still, pressing on the centre of the pucker.

'Do it, Rem,' Sirius muttered in a strangled tone, his hand moving down to stroke his cock. Remus watched him wanking for a moment then pushed his lubricated finger inside him.

Sirius let out a loud sigh of approval, his hand working faster on his weeping prick. 'Another,' he whispered harshly and Remus pulled the first finger out, sliding two into the tight, clenching passage.

'Fucking hell,' Sirius moaned, then groaned when Remus buried the digits to the hilt, searching for that elusive spot.

'Hook your finger a bit,' Sirius guided and when Remus did, he brushed the other boys prostate, making him yelp a little in surprise.

'That's it,' he said breathlessly and Remus hit it again.

'Goddamn!' Sirius yelled, pulling frantically on his cock.

Remus stroked the small gland one more time before Sirius cried out his name loudly, hips lifting off the bed as he exploded almost violently, streams of come splattering all over his stomach and chest.

'Jesus,' Remus thought, his own cock throbbing now. 'He has _got_ to do that to me.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Nera77 - a roast meal ok? See…I listen to my reviewers (eventually)**

**Second last chappie - enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

'Ow!' Remus yelped as his head hit the headboard.

'Sorry,' Sirius muttered, kissing Remus' head then moving quickly to his chest.

'It isn't a race, Pads,' he said, shifting so he was more comfortable.

As soon as he'd gotten his breath back, Sirius had thrown Remus down on the bed saying, 'You have got to try that, Rem!'

Now he was struggling with the cap on the tube of lube, his fingers shaking both from anticipation and from his own recent orgasm which had been, without a doubt, the most incredible thing he'd ever felt. He wanted Remus to feel what he just had and was anxious to get started.

'Siri, calm down,' Remus said just as Sirius got the lid off the tube.

'I'm calm,' he insisted, squeezing some on his fingers then throwing it down carelessly.

He bent over and snogged Remus hard and fast as his hand slid down, over his balls which tightened at the touch, to the pucker below. Remus' hips leapt up as Sirius immediately pierced him, pushing his finger inside him slowly.

'Jesus,' Remus muttered as the other boy moved, sitting as Remus had, between the werewolves legs so he could see exactly what he was doing.

One hand moved to Remus' cock and he began to tug him, long, sure strokes. He copied the same rhythm with his finger - up and down; in and out - adding another finger when he felt the tight walls relax a little. Remus was having trouble breathing and clutched at the sheet underneath him.

'That's amazing,' he whispered, his voice hoarse and Sirius could see he was close.

He stopped finger fucking him and searched for the button that would launch Remus over the edge. He touched it, and it was as though Remus got an electric shock. His whole body jerked and stiffened, his mouth opening wide in surprise. Sirius pressed on it hard, massaging it and speeding up his hand's motion on Remus' cock.

'Oh my God,' Remus whispered, then arched off the bed with a loud curse as he came, tearing the sheet off the mattress.

His breath came in shuddering gasps as he struggled to get enough oxygen into his lungs. 'Alright?' Sirius asked, moving to lie next to him, waving a wand over the werewolf's sticky stomach.

Remus nodded, still unable to talk. Sirius chuckled and stretched out next to him, yawning a little. He'd been a bit uncertain about this sex with men thing but now…now he knew that he wanted Remus inside him more than anything.

He looked over at the door, wondering if it was unlocked. He didn't want to try it - at this moment, he couldn't have cared less if it remained locked for the entire break. Glancing over at Remus, he saw the boy had drifted off with the ghost of a smile on his face. Sirius smiled too, looking down at him. His chest tightened as he lightly touched a scar on his jaw. He thought the werewolf was beautiful, scars and all ,and he could scarcely believe his fantasises had not only come true but that this wasn't going to be just a bit of temporary fun. This was different. This was…real and he was feeling things he'd never felt before.

'Mine,' he said softly then wondered why he felt like crying.

* * *

Remus woke up after a couple of hours and saw Sirius dozing next to him. He smiled, taking a few moments to stare at his perfect face.

'I can't believe this has happened,' he thought as Sirius shifted in his sleep. 'I can't believe he wants me.'

He moved, getting poked by something under him. He reached down and pulled out both Sirius' wand and the small tube of lube. Remus felt the rush of blood to his groin as he looked at the lubrication. He had been curious about sex like any other teenager, having read about the mechanics and fantasised about the act. But he'd been a little…alright, a lot, terrified about actually doing it. It sounded like it could be painful and he preferred not to expose himself to any more pain than necessary.

But the feeling of Sirius' fingers inside him earlier; the thought of him putting that glorious cock inside him instead…Remus shivered with excitement. Yesterday, there was no way he would have allowed this to go that far but now he wanted it all. He wanted Siri inside him; he wanted to be inside the other boy.

'Now I just have to convince Sirius he wants that too,' he thought to himself before sliding off the bed and going to have a shower.

* * *

They'd slept through lunch so, when Sirius awoke early that evening, he was starving. He sat up and yawned, surprised when he saw Remus sitting on the floor next to the box of food reading.

'Where's my roast dinner, woman?' he demanded then grinned when Remus raised his head with a slightly affronted look on his face.

'We haven't been doing this long enough to establish which of us is the woman,' he said mildly, looking back down at the book and popping the last of a liquorice wand in his mouth.

Sirius chuckled and stretched. 'I would have thought it was obvious,' he teased, standing up. 'You're far more feminine than I am.'

Remus snorted and turned the page. 'You scream like a girl when you come,' he muttered then let out a very unmanly squawk when a pillow hit him in the face.

'You, sir, are an ass,' he said, in mock irritation, throwing the pillow down.

'You love my ass,' Sirius retorted, strolling naked across the room, trying to distract the other boy from his book. 'Why on earth were you reading when you could have been taking advantage of the naked boy in your bed?'

Remus looked up. 'I'm sick of sandwiches and beans,' he said, tapping the box with the back of his hand. 'I found a spell that might work to get some food from the kitchen. Summoning doesn't work.'

He pointed to the window and Sirius saw what looked like mashed potatoes splattered across the pane on the outside. He laughed then turned around.

'Well, I'll leave the food to you,' he said. 'I'm going to have a shower.'

* * *

When he emerged ten minutes later, he was delighted to see the roast meal he'd requested. 'How'd you do that?' he asked and Remus grinned.

'If you ever cracked open a book, you'd know,' he teased, flushing a little in happiness when Sirius leaned down and kissed him.

'I don't need to open a book,' he said, parking himself next to Remus and pulling a plate towards him. 'I've got you to tell me everything I need to know. And I expect special attention from now on.'

'_From now on_?' laughed Remus, stabbing some carrots with his fork. 'I've never met such an attention seeking ponce in all my life.'

'Some boyfriend you are. I'd be quite insulted by your pokes at my personality if I wasn't so hungry,' he huffed, shoving a whole roast potato in his mouth.

They ate quickly, finishing off the mead and following it with a Butterbeer chaser. They ate the rest of the chocolates for dessert, Remus laughing when Sirius put one between his lips and insisted on feeding it to him.

'You're definitely the woman,' he chuckled, licking the chocolate off his lips.

Sirius' smile faded a little and he stared at Remus, recalling the sensation of that tongue as it licked up his shaft.

'You are so fucking hot,' he said fervently and launched himself at the werewolf, knocking him onto his back as his lips crushed down on his.

They didn't hear the smashing of the dinner plates as Sirius' foot kicked them, nor the clatter of the silverware as it flipped across the room. The bottle of mead rolled across the wooden floor and under Peters' bed as the boys made out frantically.

'God, you smell so good,' Sirius mumbled, dragging Remus' shirt over his head roughly then lowering his face to his neck. 'You taste so good.'

Remus could only moan a reply as the dark haired boys teeth sank into his skin.

'You're mine, Remus,' he said softly but fiercely. 'You're mine and mine alone.'

His mouth moved back to his mouth as Remus nodded then grasped the boy's face between his hands.

'Do you mean that?' he asked, his voice breaking a little with desire and emotion. 'Did you mean it before when you called me your boyfriend?'

Sirius nodded then kissed him quick. 'I don't want anyone else to put their hands on you,' he whispered. 'I…I've never loved anyone before, Rem and I'm not sure if this is it but…'

He shook his head, wishing yet again he could use words like Remus. 'I think it could be. I think it is.'

Remus reached up and pulled Sirius' face down to his, kissing him deeply. With a surprisingly show of strength, he rolled them so he was now over Sirius. Tearing his mouth away, he looked breathlessly down at the animagus.

'I love you too,' he said, a little gruffly then kissed him again.

They pressed against each other, tugging clothes off as their need became more urgent. Remus' leg hit the broken china and he pulled away at the sound.

'Could we possibly move this to a bed?' he gasped and Sirius chuckled.

They stood up and fell onto the nearest bed, which happened to be James', pulling the rest of their clothes off.

Remus pressed his lips to Sirius' chest, surprised when the other boy stopped him.

'Rem,' he said tentatively, looking at him with pleading grey eyes. 'I…um, I want you to…if you want to…'

'Siri,' he said with a slightly bewildered smile. 'I have no idea what you're on about.'

Sirius took a breath and said, 'I want to be with you. I want you to shag me. Tonight. Now.'

Remus' mouth opened then closed again. 'I thought I'd have to talk you into it,' he said softly and Sirius grinned.

'Don't you know me at all?' he mumbled, leaning over to kiss him gently. 'Always up for a good time - that's me. I take it that's a yes?'

Remus frowned a little. 'Are you sure, Siri?'

Sirius smiled and said against his lips, 'I've never been more sure about anything.'


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to: _**SlashStag, SilverWhiteDragon, Stormy322, Fire-Wolves, Miss Janine, sarcastic.shinobi, arantxabarrera, B-rated, Triskelesque, Rekahneko, 5redroses, RingosGarden, snakesandemeralds, dristi, LouisaB , Nera77, miss freddy **__for sticking with this from the beginning to end._

_Also thanks to: __**rathwyn grey, CrazyRV, muddled mind, ms. polaris black, Black's Crystal, Marauder's Mad, thatweirdkid, remus over sirius **__for your kind reviews._

_**Thanks everyone who read even if you didn't review.**_

_**Thank you to my anonymous reviewer for toughening my hide and teaching me to ignore flames.**_

**This is the last chapter guys. Hope you all enjoyed it and will show your appreciation with lots of reviews. Cheers and choose a pup to take home with you.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

They slowed right down, spending what felt like hours kissing and gently stroking their hands over each other as they searched and discovered every spot that made the other suck in their breath hard or drew a soft noise from their throat.

Remus finally rolled over Sirius and pressed open mouth kisses down his neck, sucking a little skin into his mouth and leaving a mark that would bruise.

_Mine. _

His hands glided over his chest and down to his abdomen, feeling Sirius' muscles clench as he touched his cock. 'Rem,' he said hoarsely, and the werewolf got the message.

'Hold on,' he whispered, getting off the bed and moving swiftly to his own, grabbing the lube and his wand before returning. He looked down at Sirius uncertainly.

'Siri…' he began but the other boy stopped him.

'I want you to fuck me now,' he said, slowly and firmly, his eyes showing no doubt.

Remus nodded and he pointed his wand at the other boy. 'There's a spell,' he said when Sirius raised an eyebrow. 'For…you know, lubrication and…Pads, you know this is gonna hurt at first, right?'

Sirius smiled and looked down at Remus' weeping prick. 'It doesn't take a genius to work out that if you are putting _that_ thing in me that it's gonna hurt a bit, but I want to, Rem. Please?'

The werewolf nodded, casting the spell and Sirius felt an oily sensation spread through his ass. Remus put some of the lube on his fingers and, after a moment, Sirius felt those fingers moving gently over his rear.

'Mmm,' he moaned, spreading his legs further apart and was rewarded for his actions by a well oiled finger sliding inside him.

Remus carefully prepared him, waiting until Sirius was pushing his ass down onto his finger before he added another. When he had three fingers inside him, he scissored them, trying to stretch Sirius to make the next process easier for him. Sirius' body jerked impatiently under him and, when Remus' fingers started hitting his prostate, he growled, 'Remus!'

The brown haired boy removed his hand and reached for the lube, rubbing some over his throbbing dick, which was leaking in anticipation.

'Hang on,' Sirius said with a grin, sitting up.

He slapped Remus' hand off his cock and finished spreading the lube over the other boy, hearing him groan.

'So,' he said, pressing a kiss to Remus' chest. 'How do we do this, smarty pants?'

Remus kissed him then said softly, 'Roll over.'

He did and Remus smiled a little at the sight of the boy's very nice ass. He gripped either side of his hips and pulled his butt up a little, exposing the pucker.

Biting his lip, Remus bought the tip of his impossibly hard cock to it, saying, 'Try to relax, Siri,' to the animagus.

He pressed himself forward, feeling the resisting ring stretch to accommodate him. Sirius tensed as Remus' tip entered him and the other boy stopped, taking a deep breath.

'S…Siri?' he asked, trying not to move as he so badly wanted to.

The other boy nodded. 'S'alright,' he mumbled, biting his own lip hard. This did hurt a bit. 'Keep going.'

Remus let out a shuddering breath and flexed his hips, a little more of his cock sliding inside Sirius' tight passage. He felt his body clench down on him and his fingers bit into Sirius' hip as he struggled to keep control. He moved slowly, slipping into him inch by torturous inch until he was finally fully encased inside him. He stopped, both of them sweating and panting.

'Ok?' Remus asked, breathlessly, shaking as he tried desperately not to come.

Sirius nodded, giving it another few moments before he said, 'You can move now.'

But he didn't: instead reaching around Sirius and circling his hand around his now almost flaccid cock.

'This has to be good for you too,' he murmured, forcing his mind not to think about the squeezing walls around his prick but to concentrate now on his boyfriend's pleasure.

He stroked Sirius' cock. Long, slow strokes at first then, as Sirius got harder and started thrusting into his hand, quicker tugs. As Sirius moved his hips, Remus' dick began to slide in and out of him and he let the dark haired boy set the rhythm and move on him as comfortable. When Sirius started to pump his hips faster and harder, Remus closed his eyes.

This felt too good - better than he could have dreamed. Sirius was hot. So hot and so very tight and he couldn't hold on much longer. He was praying he lasted until Sirius finished, but, as he pushed back with a loud moan, it became too much and Remus groaned, thrusting hard up into the other boy as he came - strong and hard.

Sirius felt Remus' cock pulse then the heat as his come filled him. Lust surged and he pushed his ass back - once, twice. The werewolf's hand had stilled on his dick but Sirius quickly took over and it only took a couple of rough strokes before he released himself all over both their hands. Remus groaned as Sirius' powerful orgasm made his muscles clench, tightening around Remus' still throbbing dick.

'Fuck!' Sirius gasped then fell onto the bed, Remus' cock sliding out of him.

Remus collapsed next to him and for several long moments, they lay still, the rise and fall of their chests the only movement. When his breathing slowed, Sirius fumbled for Remus' hand and threaded their fingers together.

'I'm sorry,' Remus said softly, hating that he'd hurt Sirius.

The other boy turned his head. 'What for?' he asked then teased him. 'Did you get me pregnant? You'll have to marry me if you did - I'm no tart.'

Remus smiled briefly but still retained his concerned expression. 'It hurt you,' he said and Sirius smiled at him.

'Yeah,' he admitted. 'But it was really good in the end. Awesome in the end, actually.'

He lifted Remus' hand and kissed it. 'Don't look so worried, Rem,' he said with a smile. 'It'll get better.' He winked cheekily. 'We'll just have to keep doing it and doing it and doing it…'

Remus grinned and leaned over to shut him up by smothering his mouth with his, letting the kiss grow until they couldn't breathe. He lifted his head and rested it against Sirius' shoulder.

'Later, when you've…recovered, will you shag me?' he asked quietly and Sirius looked down at him.

'I don't know,' he mused, shaking his head. 'It's a privilege to be chosen by me, you know. Do you think you deserve to have Sirius Black, the greatest lover Hogwarts has ever seen, shag you?'

'As I just took the great Sirius Black's virginity, I think he could at least return the favour,' Remus retorted, pinching the other boy's nipple.

'Ow!' he yelped, then rolled over on top of Remus.

'If you're sure, Rem,' he said softly, all teasing put aside then, when the boy nodded, he kissed him lightly.

'Give me a few minutes,' he murmured, rolling back onto the bed and closing his eyes. 'Then I'll be ready to fuck you until you can't even see straight.'

* * *

It wasn't until over an hour later that they woke up and Sirius set about keeping his promise. For once, he went slowly, making sure Remus was well prepared.

'Last chance, Rem,' he whispered, trembling as the head of his cock pressed against Remus' virgin hole.

They were face to face this time, Sirius balanced between the werewolf's legs. 'I can still see straight,' he said and Sirius smiled, leaning down to kiss him as he pushed his cock past the tight ring of muscle abruptly.

'Shit!' Remus exclaimed, biting Sirius' lip and tensing immediately.

'Sorry,' Sirius said, raining kisses over the boy's face in apology. 'But that was the worst part and now it's over. You would have gone all tense if I warned you.'

Remus started to relax a little, the sharp pain subsiding now. 'Ok,' he said and Sirius began to flex his hips, slowly rocking against him until he was buried to the hilt in the other boys ass.

'God, this feels incredible,' he breathed, looking down at Remus who nodded, biting his lip hard.

They began to rock together, Remus' cock squeezed between their stomachs, creating the most amazing friction and quickly bringing him to the edge. He wrapped a leg around Sirius', urging him deeper and moaned when he obliged and thrust harder. With one more push that brushed his prostate, Remus cried out, throwing his head back as he came, his seed spreading between them. Sirius plunged into him one last time, calling out harshly as he spilled himself inside Remus.

As they collapsed limply on each other, they heard a thump and Sirius looked up, laughing when he realised what it was.

'Mistletoe fell down,' he said breathlessly, resting his head on Remus' chest. 'We can get out of here.'

'Don't want to,' Remus murmured, hands stroking lightly down Sirius' back.

'Neither do I,' Sirius admitted, shifting so they were both a little more comfortable. There was a moment of silence then a whispered… 'I love you, Rem.'

Remus twisted his head and saw the grey eyes he adored uncertain and glittering with what looked suspiciously like tears. Remus' lip trembled a little and he leaned forward and kissed him lightly. 'Love you too, Siri.'

* * *

They were unsurprised early the next morning when James appeared. He'd charmed the mistletoe to come down on Christmas Eve - today - and he thought the Gryffindor thing to do was come and face the music.

'Hey,' he said, looking a little shamefaced as he stuck his head reluctantly around the doorway.

'Did you hear something, Remus?' Sirius asked, cocking his head.

'Nope,' said the werewolf, shaking his head. 'Not a thing.'

James stepped into the room, smiling a little. 'You can't be that mad at me,' he said, not really sure that he wasn't walking into some horrible revenge scheme. 'You're talking to each other properly again. That's good, isn't it?'

'You want to come to mine for a while?' Remus asked Sirius, still ignoring James as he shoved a book into his back pack and slung it over his shoulder.

'Sure,' he said with a grin.

He picked up his own bag and walked over to Remus. 'When we see James, should we tell him when the mistletoe actually came down or let him think it came down this morning?'

James looked startled. He'd assumed, as they hadn't left the room, that the mistletoe had come down as charmed today.

'Hmm,' said Remus thoughtfully. 'Should we tell him we found the release words?'

James opened his mouth - there was no way they figured out the release words were "Lily Evans has an ass that won't quit", but Remus continued.

'Or should we tell him what we really did to make it come down?'

Sirius smiled and reached out for Remus' hand. 'Let him figure it out for himself,' he said, then leaned over and snogged Remus senseless.

When they parted they saw James dancing a jig, grinning madly and crowing that his plan had worked.

They moved past him, still holding hands, and as they walked out the door, Sirius said, 'Should we tell him whose bed we did it on?'

'No,' said Remus, stifling a grin as he saw James freeze. 'Let him figure that out for himself too.'

They left the room to Floo to Remus' house, leaving a horrified James staring at his rumpled bed.

'Oh, gross!'

**A/N: Fin.**


End file.
